


Travieso

by MrsBartonBarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBartonBarnes/pseuds/MrsBartonBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Tony/Rhodey friendship :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travieso

***

The Avengers, minus Tony who was down in his labs, were sitting around the common room just hanging out. They were all passing the day without a mission, a battle, or any sort of occupation in relative peace. Steve was sketching, Thor was watching reality TV with Clint and Natasha, and Bruce was working quietly on a StarkPad.

The tranquility was broken by a loud noise startling the Avengers.

The loud noise quickly followed by the sound of people running up from the lab and the sound of fisghting.

Steve stood up, worried about Tony. But soon he realized it was just Tony and Rhodey.

Tony ran out first from the stairs into the common floor, he was smiling and flushed. His laughs showed how out of breath he was. He quickly ran to where Steve had sat down again, jumping on his lap and holding on.

Rhodey followed soon after, screaming, "TONY, the PHONE!! Give me the phone BACK!!!"

The avengers all smiled at their friendship, Rhodey stopped upon seeing Tony curled all over Steve.

"Tony, you know thats not fair, come on man. Give me my phone back." 

Tony lauughed, and somehow moved between Steve's back and the couch, hiding from Rhodey.

" Nope, Nu-uh, no way you get this back. Unless you promise to ask her out on a date, otherwise, ill do it for you"

Rhodey groaned loudly and threw his hands up. " UGH, why do you have to be such a pain in my ass Tones??? Huh? Come on man, you cant embarrass me like that."

All the Avengers were now curious about what they were going on about. 

Bruce noticed that Tony did indeed have Rhodeys phone help protectively against his chest. He laughed, Tony could be so stubborn when he wanted to be. And it seemed like Tony had found out about Rhodey's crush on one on Tony and Pepper's new assistants.

Now, it seemed Tony was trying to hack into the phone to ask the girl on a date, seeing as Rhodey was to much of a wimp to do it himself.

Tony cackled evily, hiden behing Steve he felt protected. " Sorry honey, this is for your own good. And honestly, I really think she'll say yes. I saw the way she looked at you when you interrupted that meeting last month with War Machine."

Rhodey blushed behind his dark complextion. He put his head in his hands and sat down heavily on the same couch where Steve and Tony where.

" Its not about that and you know it Tones. She's way to young for me and you know it. She deserves better."

Tony gasped theatrically, " Honey Bear!!!! Don't say that! She's 25, she's old enough to make the choice for herself. If she was too young she wouldn't have eye-fucked you when you got out of War Machine. Anyways, i'm doing this. I know her number by heart, im calling her.

Rhodey jumped, "Tony NOOO!"

He reached as if to tear the phone, that was already ringing from Tony's hand. But Steve expertly dodged it and pulled Tony safely behind him.

" You're in on this too aren't you?!" Rhodey said accusingly at Steve.

Steve only smiled, " I've seen the way you look at her. And the way she gets nervous when you come around. You deserve some happiness."

It was true. She had only been working for Tony and Pepper for about six months, but it was enough to tell she was infatuated with Rhodey.

Rhodey sat back down, groaning. At this time, Tony perked up, someone had answered the phone call.

" Yes Hello Nikki, its Tony. No we don't need you for anything, I actually just had a quick question, are you single??" Tony was smiling manically into the phone and Rhodey had his eyes shut. The rest of the Avengers looked on fondly. Tony laughed, " No I'm not hitting on you Nikki, I'm spoken for. I'm asking for a friend. Yes it is Rhodey. Really, well then would you like to get coffee with him sometime?"

Rhodey groaned again, but Tony only smiled and listened on. Tony's grin got suddenly wider and he simply passed the phone to Rhodey who took it cautiously.

" Hello?" said Rhodey into the phone.

All the Avengers now settled down to listen in on Rhodey's side of the conversation. 

" I will pick you up at seven tomorrow night then. Yes, goodbye."

Rhodey hung up with a smile.

" What did I tell you Rhodey?" Asked Tony, now siting next to Steve.

" Whatever man, your still gonna get it for this." Rhodey replied, but there was no malice to his words. In fact, he was smiling.

As Rhodey stalked off to his floor, Tony pecked Steve quickly on the lips and ran back off to his lab.

The Avengers all smiled quietly to themselves at the hi jinks between the two friends they had just witnessed and carried on with what they were doing.

Just another normal day at Avengers Tower.


End file.
